Footprints
by sassie69
Summary: Josh follows a trail. Fluffy future piece.


Footprints

Josh and Donna NC-17

A little future fluff inspired by a discussion on Unhealthily Addicted to TWW Facebook Group.

Characters are unfortunately not mine.

Following the trail of footprints he allowed a brief smile to form as he took a minute to inhale the scent. This specific aroma triggered memories which caused the smile to grow and dimples to pop out on the shaven cheeks. Pulling himself from his thoughts to the present situation he quickened his pace still being guided by the footprints.

Giggling could be heard up ahead and the big smile returned to his face at the sound. He paused again trying to school his features in an attempt to look stern.

"I can see you." He called out to the source of the giggling as he rounded the corner. The sound increased in volume accompanied by occasional snorts of laughter.

Taking two long strides he scooped up the surprised person at the end of the trail. "You have made quite the mess young lady!"

"Snowing Daddy, it's snowing!" The wriggling 3 year old in his arms explained as he was showered with more 'snow'.

"Honey give that to Daddy please."

"But Daddy it's snowing!" The red headed girl insisted as she shook her curly locks.

"Jo it does not snow in the house. We have to get this cleaned up before Mommy gets home. Now give it to me and go and get your pyjamas on."

"Aww Daddy, please?" The pout was fully directed at the 'snow' covered father.

"No I mean it now, Joanna." The use of her full name confirmed that playtime was over and the little girl complied and went to get dressed.

Josh surveyed the mess and caught sight of himself in the mirror amazed at how white he was and how little had gone on his daughter. The floor was another matter. Shaking out what he could from his hair he figured it would not make much difference to the amount on the floor and he would have to clean it up off the carpet anyway.

Smiling wryly he went to check on Joanna's progress.

Joanna had got into her pyjamas and Josh helped her clean her teeth before reading her a story and settling her down for the night. She fell asleep quickly as they had been to the park that afternoon and she had not had a nap.

Josh set about cleaning the mess but did not get very far before he heard the front door open. He braced himself for the expected telling off he would receive from Donna. He always seemed to leave a mess when he was in charge of Joanna, unlike Donna who did fun things but Joanna did not push her like she did Josh. Donna had told him jokingly that he was the weak link.

He felt arms slip around his waist from behind and hands stroked up and down his chest. Lips caressed his neck and he released a sigh.

"Remember that smell?" Donna whispered in to his ear.

"Yes." He breathed.

"I love that smell."

"I know, I remember." Josh smiled.

"It's on the carpet." Donna observed in between kisses she was placing by Josh's ear.

"I'm sorry…" He began.

"Don't be." Donna made Josh groan as she nipped his ear lobe with her teeth.

Josh gave in to Donna's ministrations as she pulled away enough to slip his T-shirt over his head. Returning her arms around him she undid his jeans and let them fall to the floor with his boxers. He stepped out of them and kicked them away.

Turning in her arms he took her lips with his, plunging his tongue into her mouth hungrily, tasting, exploring, eager and loving.

Donna pulled away and the lovers maintained eye contact as she removed her clothes, slowly, seductively.

Stepping towards him she reached out and pulled him to her, crushing his lips with hers, their four hands touching, stroking, and petting.

Taking the lead Josh pulled her down to the white covered carpet and covered her with his body. Making his way down her alabaster skin with his mouth until he reached her core, he marvelled at her writhing in response to him and the erotic feel of the substance beneath her.

His mouth encountered her hot and wet centre, teasing her with his tongue, teeth and lips he easily brought her to a first climax. Her hands reached for his hair urging him to continue. Adjusting his position he entered her with two fingers while sucking on her clit taking extreme pleasure from the feel, sound, smell and taste of her around him. Taking her over the edge a second time made his cock hard and he could feel it leaking.

"I need you." He managed to say as he scooped up the 'snow' and rubbed it into her breasts which rose up to meet him. Looking down at her flushed body he could wait no longer.

Making eye contact they kissed deeply as he entered her, both of them wanting, demanding, needing to be joined. Josh felt Donna's legs tighten round him pushing him even further into her.

He pumped as much as he would allow and eventually she released him enough so he could bring the full force of his hips to bear.

Their breathing became harsh as their passion built, both crying out as they came. Josh was so overcome he could not hold himself up and collapsed half on top of Donna, gasping for air and his head swimming.

Sometime later they both still lay there naked in each other's arms, bodies cooled but not cold.

"We should get up." Donna said without making any attempt to move.

"Yeah, we should." Josh agreed but did not move either.

"We need to clean this mess up."

"I was trying to but then you came home and jumped me!"

"It was the smell."

"I know that's how Jo was conceived, perhaps that's why she insists on playing with the stuff." Josh laughed.

"Whoever thought that baby powder could be an aphrodisiac!"

The End

Feedback is nice.


End file.
